Holi
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot] Todo era color. Todo, incluyéndolo a él. Y a ella, claro. Ella, una silueta multicolor que olía a miel, y sabía a fuego.


Aquí un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió pensando en Raj. Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, como siempre.

**Holi.**

Todo era color. Todo, incluyéndolo a él. Y a ella, claro.

Las calles, pintadas de rosa (literalmente) para los dos. Rosa, amarillo, rojo, azul, verde, y miles de combinaciones que parecían prácticamente imposibles. Jóvenes riendo por todos lados, empapados de la misma sustancia que recorría sin reparo la mejilla femenina. Raj sonrió mientras sus dedos trazaban, nuevamente, de manera casi imperceptible la piel de su acompañante. Tan suavemente que podía sentir ligeras cosquillas en la punta de los dedos, pequeños toques eléctricos que no tenían relación con la pintura, pero sí con la piel debajo de ella.

Un niño pasó corriendo entre ellos, rozando la amplia falda azul marino con sus dedos, dejando atrás un rastro de naranja. Y una risa contagiosa, emulada por los ojos castaños que lo miraban con una mezcla de paz y felicidad. A lo lejos podían verse otros pequeños de diversas edades, brincando, danzando, dejando huellas de sus pies desnudos en la tierra. Riendo, como el mundo parecía hacerlo con él en ese mismo instante.

Aceptar que lo acompañara a su país para la boda de su prima había sido la idea perfecta.

No tanto por la boda, que había pasado ya varios días atrás. Ni por las presentaciones formales como su novia delante de toda la familia. Ni por el orgullo en su propia voz cuando había hablado de planes a futuro con su padre. Ni por la alegría que se asomaba debajo de la cara austera de su madre. Sino por eso, la cercanía, la conexión entre ambos y… Holi. El festival del color que habían podido compartir en plena libertad. Como lo que eran: una pareja.

La palabra, tan inusual para él, seguía revoloteando en sus labios, causando pequeñas descargas eléctricas que corrían hasta su mano cada vez que la decía. Cada vez que la apretaba, ligeramente, para asegurarse que siguiera ahí. Que era real. Raj no creía en mariposas, pero sí en impulsos eléctricos que amenazaban con volverlo loco… de amor.

El moreno desvió la mirada hacia su mano por unos breves segundos, dedos llenos de tonos verduzcos y azulados, entrelazados con los de ella. Más claros, más pequeños, más delgados, pero llenos de la misma mezcla, camuflándose más allá de lo aparente. Así, olvidados del mundo exterior, de razas y religiones, todo parecía más fácil. Incluso si él era socialmente inepto. O si ella era inusualmente rara. Nada de eso parecía importar mientras sentía el contacto de la suave piel contra la suya.

Y esa lluvia de sensaciones, que imitaba tan bien al torrente de color, alcanzaba una escala mayor cada vez que esos ojos lo miraban, o cada vez que las finas hebras que escapaban libremente del moño rozaban su mandíbula. Tanto que la primera vez que la había besado, el estallido multicolor de su interior había sido una sobrecarga para sus sentidos. Y se había convertido en piedra, para desmoronarse después.

Pero ahí estaban, caminando juntos de la mano por las calles de la ciudad, en un ambiente lleno de felicidad y color. Como una postal, casi. Ella, contando las losas que pisaban sus pies, señalando los colores de la sangre y de la pólvora. Él, pensando en besar esos pies.

Y, cuando al llegar a la esquina, no pudo más y la jaló de la muñeca para estrecharla contra sí, ella respondió al gesto con una sonrisa enigmática, descansando la mano libre sobre su pecho. Calidez que se colaba a través de la suave tela, como chocolate líquido, fundido. Raj caminó así un par de pasos más, apresando la otra muñeca con la mano que tenía libre, sobre su cabeza y contra la pared. Presa. De él, del color también.

Ella olía a miel. Miel y especias, una mezcla dulce y peligrosa que lo invitaba a besar e invadir. A morder, a atacar y seducir. Raj nunca se había sentido tan sexy como en ese momento, si es que la palabra se podía utilizar en él. Pero era lo que ella lo hacía sentir, en cada pulsación, en cada terminal nerviosa.

La música, invisible, parecía seguir los patrones azules y amarillos de la calle. Las caderas femeninas bailando suavemente sin moverse siquiera del lugar. Y los ojos, los endemoniados ojos que seguían llamándolo al peligro. Así, se inclinó más hacia los labios, rosas con pequeñas gotas de morado y rojo, antes de sentir el fuego rojo del cabello en sus dedos. Besó, en el mismo instante en que otro grupo de adolescentes pasaba corriendo, manchando todo de añil.

Sus labios bajaron, igual que las gotas, por el cuello, hasta llegar al borde de la blusa, deteniéndose apenas y sonriendo contra la piel mojada. Ella, sus manos manchando completamente su espalda. Y el espacio, que desaparecía entre un naranja intenso.

Raj nunca se había sentido tan especial como en ese momento. Grabando los colores del amor por toda su piel, en una pequeña esquina, olvidados del mundo que se exhibía a sus pies. Ella, una silueta multicolor que olía a miel, y sabía a fuego.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia, no duden en dejar un review.


End file.
